


Малыш и монстр

by SosiRyiba



Category: Moonborn (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosiRyiba/pseuds/SosiRyiba
Summary: — Я не знаю, зачем тебя предал, — честно отвечает Вуд.— Может, у тебя есть оправдание? Хоть одно?— Его нет. Малыш, ты полюбил монстра.
Relationships: Benny Bart/Ethan Wood
Kudos: 2





	Малыш и монстр

Бенни сжимает в потных ладонях края одежды, прокусывает губу до крови и сам этого не замечает. Потому что реальность застряла у него в голове, поменявшись местами с миром перед глазами. Ему не нравится подобный исход. Ему не нравится, что на его концерте развернулась кровавая бойня, что он не успел её предотвратить и не избежал кучи ненужных смертей. Ему жаль, что он не поверил словам Мии и Виктора, а теперь с пулей в груди, которая точно прошла насквозь, но не в его реальности, задыхается от предательства. Ему больно от осознания, что Итан настоящий злодей и предаёт каждого поверившего ему однажды. Но он отчаянно отказывается принимать за правду, что для Вуда нет ничего святого, и продолжает искать в нём те добрые грани, которых не существует.

Перед глазами Барта лежит обезглавленное тело, но в мыслях Итан всё ещё жив. Его побледневшая от завершения ритуала кожа натянута на лице, будто ненастоящая. Вены на шее и руках вздуты, а остальное тело скрывается под плотными слоями одежды. В кровавом свете луны он выглядит настоящим монстром, но Бенни одёргивает себя от мыслей о внешности, ведь это всё поправимо хорошим гримом и внутри Вуд остался прежним. Он сглатывает ком, встрявший в горле, и делает шаг вперёд.

Бенни не может перестать прокручивать в голове слова, которые собирался ему сказать. Специально выбежал из укрытия, где залечивал рану от выстрела. Знал об опасности и не побоялся вновь ощутить боль, лишь бы задать вопрос ему, глядя в глаза.

«Почему? За что? Что я сделал не так, Итан? Ты обещал меня не предавать».

Воспоминания возвращают его в те дни, когда таких крупных непоправимых разговорами проблем в их жизни не существовало.

Итан сидит в кресле и с умным видом изучает текст новой песни. Очки сползают на кончик носа, отчего он забавно фыркает, а Бенни смеётся. Затем, забыв обо всяких манерах, подходит к Итану и поправляет очки на место, касается нежно щеки, задерживает ладонь и отстраняется.

— Как тебе текст?

Бенни сладко улыбается, чтобы смягчить реакцию, если вдруг Вуду не понравилось.

Чтобы больше его не раздражали, Итан снимает очки и кладёт их на стол, слегка щурится. Указывает пальцем в блокнот и зачитывает строку:

— Моя любовь как острая корица. Что это значит?

— Ты думаешь, я в каждую метафору смысл вкладываю? Мне нужна была красивая рифма. Не мог же я написать: как суши и роллы.

— По-моему, это звучит глубоко. Суши и роллы многослойны, сочетают в себе, казалось бы, несочетаемые вкусы. Не каждый сумеет их приготовить.

— И всякого «не каждого» ты убиваешь.

Бенни недовольно цокает языком и заваливается обратно в кресло, хватает со стола бокал и крутит его в руках, глядя сквозь прозрачный коктейль и куда угодно, но не на Итана.

— И давно ты знаешь? — задаёт тихий вопрос Вуд, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

— Что ты не шутишь и в самом деле убиваешь своих поваров, чьи суши тебя не устроят? Да так, неделю.

— И всю неделю это мучило тебя?

Бенни совсем не любит злиться, гнев обжигает его внутренности и затрудняет мысли, но его вынуждают. Он подскакивает на ноги и приближается к Вуду, опирается на подлокотники и нависает над ним чуть не вплотную. Шустро выдыхает ему в лицо на опасной дистанции:

— Мой друг у меня за спиной убивает людей, а потом ведёт светские беседы о вкусе еды. Как думаешь, мучает ли это меня?

— Малыш, ну не злись.

— Кто следующий, Итан? Мой продюсер? Мои фанаты? Может, ты и меня убьёшь? Тебе ведь ничего не стоит.

Рывком Итан тянет его на себя и заключает в объятия, а когда Бенни пытается вырываться, не отпускает.

— Не говори глупостей, — просит он. — Малыш, я тебя никогда не обижу. Те повара мне не понравились, нужно было их уволить. Но как, если они уже знают о вампирах? Я не делаю ничего плохого, кроме как охраняю вампирскую тайну. Для твоего же блага.

Он позволяет Бенни отстраниться от себя, чтобы тот продолжил прожигать его гневным взглядом. Его янтарные кошачьи глаза всегда завораживали Итана.

— И что ты ещё для меня делаешь? Предаёшь своих же, кто работает на тебя, кто тебе доверяет?

Итан устало прикрывает глаза ладонью.

— И это ты знаешь? Что ещё тебе известно. Давай разберёмся со всем сразу.

— Мне ничего больше неизвестно. Но по-твоему, этого не достаточно?

— Малыш…

— Перестань меня так звать.

Бенни больно тыкает ему в грудь и уходит. И возможно, надеется, что Итан побежит за ним, но тот остаётся в кресле.

Срываясь, Бенни подхватывает первую девушку из клуба и везёт к себе домой. А затем вторую и третью, увеличивая количество каждый день, пока Итан к нему не придёт с извинениями. С наглым видом просит называть себя малышом, называть себя Бэби только для лучших девушек, потому что лучшего друга теперь у него нет. И он уверен, что за ним установлена слежка и Итану непременно докладывают о его плохом поведении, показывает всем средний палец и занимается своей невампирской жизнью. Строки его неизданных песен Итан больше не увидит, да и будто сдалась Бенни его критика. Князь вместе с подчинёнными ему вампирами, вместе с Моникой и Эдгаром полностью исчезает из его жизни, на что Бенни лишь улыбается. Ведь этого он хотел, избавиться от предателя и убийцы в своей жизни. Но из груди будто кусок вырвали и теперь на сердце зияющая рана, что не перестаёт кровоточить.

С полупустой бутылкой мартини в руке Бенни возвращается домой, сбрасывает все вещи на диван и включает музыку, наслаждаясь ей. Прикрывает глаза в танце и вздрагивает, когда плеч касаются холодные руки. Бьёт без разбора и сталкивается взглядом с тем, кого больше не ожидал увидеть.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — бросает он резко. — Клуб с моим домом перепутал?

— Не будь со мной таким жестоким, малыш.

— Я же просил меня так не звать.

Пальцы Бенни сжимаются в кулак, но он заставляет себя расслабиться и отпивает из горла. Итан смотрит на него с лёгкой улыбкой, но видно, что ему больно.

— Ты бы перестал себя так вести. В скандал попадёшь, — отмечает Вуд.

— А ты бы перестал убивать людей.

— Уже перестал.

Бенни в подозрении щурится.

— И я должен поверить тебе на слово?

— Мы нашли более гуманный способ избавляться от поваров.

— Просто запугиваете до смерти?

— Стираем им воспоминания с помощью дара луны.

Бенни не перестаёт язвить, растягивая гласные.

— Да, это куда гуманнее. Им ведь не нужны испорченные воспоминания. А вам не нужны испорченные повара. Люди ведь просто игрушки, куклы для вампиров.

Итан делает пару шагов в его сторону, а когда Бенни в испуге отшатывается от него, останавливается и пытается придумать себе оправдание. Но на ум приходит только одна фраза, наиболее важная для него.

— Бенни, ты нужен мне.

Вуд забывает о всякой гордости и просит его, потому что Бенни действительно ему дорог.

— Я был не прав. Мне жаль, что я потерял тебя, своего единственного друга.

— Раньше нужно было думать.

— Могу я попросить у тебя второй шанс?

Бенни хочется броситься ему в объятия, вдохнуть его запах и забыться, но он контролирует эмоции. Логика запрещает ему действовать опрометчиво, и возвращаться к опасному вампиру в надежде на особое, мягкое отношение к себе — глупость.

— Я не буду повторять дважды, — начинает Бенни, снова отвернувшись и не глядя в глаза. — Мне страшно находиться рядом с тобой. Я не хочу испытывать боль. Пожалуйста, уйди из моей жизни.

Итан молчит с минуту. К тому времени, как он начинает говорить, Бенни уже успевает допить мартини и оставляет пустую бутылку на столе.

— Чтобы ты продолжал водить домой девушек? — спрашивает Итан, паузами выделяя важные фразы. — Молча наблюдать, как ты сам разрушаешь свою жизнь? Ты думаешь, у тебя скандала не было до сих пор, потому что удачливый? Я разбирался с каждым журналистом, кто хотел написать о тебе. Деньгами, не подумай неправильно. Я защищал тебя от безумных фанатов, знай, они у тебя вовсе не идеальны. Разбирался с любовными посланиями, которые доходили до безумия и обещали тебя иметь во всех позах. Убирал письма с явным шантажом, если ты не ответишь, то фанатка покончит с собой. Были и письма с лезвиями и разными ядами, твои фанаты весьма оригинальны в своём безумии. Я уж не говорю обо всех тех людях, которые хотели обмануть тебя в контрактах и присвоить твои песни. Я сделал твою жизнь на сцене идеальной, как на экране. И если ты решишь не общаться со мной, я пойму. И не обижусь, а продолжу делать для тебя это всё. Потому что ты единственный друг, который у меня есть. И я никогда тебя не предам.

Бенни не выдерживает первым и льёт слёзы, словно ребёнок, а Итан не решается их утирать, уважая его личное пространство и стараясь не напугать ещё больше. Бенни шмыгает носом, его рукава уже намокли, но слёзы почему-то не прекращаются. За последние дни он получил слишком много стресса, и наконец тот нашёл выход в слезах.

Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Итана и считает себя совсем неудачником, которому не хватает сил на отказ и который не может ограничить общение с токсичной и лживой сволочью.

Вуду хватает одного взгляда, чтобы набраться смелости и подойти ближе, обхватить за плечи и обнять. Бенни щекой прижимается к его груди и совсем не пытается вырваться, на что Итан с облегчением выдыхает. Он гладит его по спине и носом зарывается в волосы, пока Барт не перестаёт всхлипывать и сам смело не запускает руки ему под одежду.

— Малыш…

Поцелуем Бенни заставляет его замолкнуть, сминает губы с явной потребностью. Сквозь поцелуй стонет, пальцами тянется к пряжке на ремне Итана и хочет расстегнуть.

— Малыш, ты пьян…

Бенни отстраняется, поджимает губы.

— Я скучал, — признаётся он. — Я почему-то не могу уйти от тебя, даже если мне страшно.

Итан не знает, как ответить ему, и просит прощения. Но его снова прерывают поцелуем, который, по мнению Бенни, он сможет принять за искренние извинения.

Раздевая дрожащими пальцами, Бенни толкает Итана к дивану, и наконец князь сдаётся и помогает ему избавиться от одежды.

Бенни их поцелуи вспоминает не как вспоминал Итан, с довольной улыбкой на губах и не проходящим желанием повторить. Но в мире перед глазами Вуд уже мёртв, когда в реальности в голове воспоминания смешиваются в одно и создают его новый образ.

Виктор трясёт его за плечи, о чём-то спрашивает.

— Нет, я не знал о его планах, — рычит Бенни. — Это не моя вина. Я не мог знать, что такое случится.

Виктор кивает и кажется, верит его словам. А Бенни только и ждёт момента, когда его оставят в покое. Ему больно смотреть на кровь, льющуюся ручьями с трибун. Больно видеть, как вампиры утаскивают трупы его фанатов, а волки празднуют победу. Все улыбаются, радуются исходу, кроме него, у которого умер друг. В голове не прекращаются механические щелчки.

Итан стоит рядом, хлопает его по плечу и качает головой, так же недовольный. Теперь призраком он застрял в мыслях Бенни, и никто больше его не слышит.

— Скажи, что тебе тяжело и ты просто хочешь домой, — предлагает Вуд. — Ты ведь хочешь поговорить и всё обсудить.

Бенни охотно соглашается и сообщает о том, что он уезжает. Вызывает себе такси, и никто даже не хочет удостовериться, что он в порядке. В машине прикрывает лицо руками и чёлкой, чтобы не узнали, и смотрит в окно, ощущая холодные пальцы Итана на своей ладони. Врывается в дом, сбрасывает с себя испачканную и порванную одежду и остаётся в одних штанах, которые жмут, но о которых он точно знал — так понравится Итану, иначе в жизни бы их не надел. Усаживается на диван и хватает со стола бутылку с алкоголем — каким именно для него неважно, будь то сладкое вино или горькая текила. Смотрит на Вуда с закусанной губой и не понимает, что-то не так с миром или с ним.

— Ты обещал, что всё пройдёт гладко, — начинает Бенни безразличным тоном. — Ты говорил ведь не о концерте, а о своём плане?

— Ты во мне разочарован, — замечает Итан.

— Нет, я разочарован в себе. Что поверил тебе и дал второй шанс. И ты меня снова пугаешь. Потому что… — Он не находит слов и просто указывает на Вуда рукой. — Ну, ты в моей голове. Или я видел твою смерть, которая не реальна? Я явно схожу с ума.

— Ты не слишком удивлён этому факту.

— Подожди ещё пару минут, пока шок не пройдёт. Я устрою тебе истерику.

— Ты прав. Воспользуюсь ситуацией, пока ты её не устроил.

— Я просто надеюсь, что это сон.

Вуд хмурится, когда Бенни залпом выпивает содержимое бутылки, подсаживается рядом с ним на диван и обнимает за плечи, свободной рукой касаясь щеки и заставляя смотреть в глаза. Бенни нервничает и поджимает губы, часто моргает. Итан замечает на коже мокрые дорожки от слёз, которые не заметил издалека.

— Почему ты меня обманул? — Голос Бенни ломается на середине и переходит в шёпот. — Я всегда верил тебе. Я остался даже после того, как ты убил человека…

Итан одёргивает себя, прежде чем успевает поправить Бенни, что человек был убит не один.

— Задай вопрос полегче, — просит Вуд. — Я не знаю, зачем тебя предал.

— Может, у тебя есть оправдание? Хоть одно?

— Его нет. Малыш, ты полюбил монстра.

Бенни срывается. Бросаясь вперёд, он прижимается к Вуду губами. Алкоголь помутнил сознание, вселяя храбрость, и он сплетается с чужим языком в страстном танце. Ему всё равно, больные это галлюцинации или Вуд чудом выжил, или что вообще с ним происходит. Он хочет его в эту минуту так сильно, что абсолютно на всё плевать, кроме его голого тела.

Бенни не смотрит на вздувшиеся вены и серую кожу, как побочный эффект от завершения ритуала, с закрытыми глазами целует каждый миллиметр его тела и во всю исследует пальцами, пока позволено. Пользуется моментом и раздевается до конца сам, и Итан ему потакает, делая то же самое. Бенни смотрит ему в глаза и ждёт, примет Вуд инициативу на себя или оставит его сверху. И довольно улыбается, когда Итан переворачивает его на диване.

— Малыш, ладно я на эмоциях и люблю, но ты должен на меня обижаться, — упрекает он.

Бенни стонет в ответ на его прикосновения.

— Бенни, перестань сходить из-за меня с ума, — пытается до него достучаться Вуд. — Я тебя предал, я убил твоих фанатов и сорвал твой концерт. Бенни, твоя репутация будет разрушена.

Барт с наглым видом перехватывает его ладонь и направляет ниже.

— Малыш…

— У тебя всё равно нет ответов на мои вопросы, — произносит Бенни. — Поэтому я не хочу тратить время на разговоры. Я сделаю то, что мы оба хотим, и ты уйдёшь.

Итан вздыхает и повинуется, двигаясь нежно и плавно, стараясь не причинять хотя бы физическую боль, когда причинил уже кучу моральной, разбив сердце на две части или больше.

Бенни закусывает губу под ним и выгибается в спине, сдерживает стоны, но не получается. Просит глубже и жёстче, меняет предпочтения за минуту и теперь просит быть мягким. Он хочет всё и одновременно, потому что понимает, это последний их раз.

Но Итан знает, что его гипноз слишком сильный и повлиял на сознание Бенни так, что тот минимум год не будет один.

А когда настанет время прощаться, он уйдёт без предупреждения, чтобы не видеть слёзы своего малыша. Ведь даже объяснение нормальное не может придумать, зачем и почему предал того, кого любит.


End file.
